


These Last Moments

by Christal_rose_kayander



Category: Original Work, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Honesty, Love, Original work - Freeform, Other, Pain, War, Work In Progress, mother nature's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christal_rose_kayander/pseuds/Christal_rose_kayander
Summary: The world remains dark. My fathers, set upon the hope of a new world, a new life have lost perception, have lost control. This world of grief, horror, and fear, it rests upon my shoulders. It will remain on my shoulders. On our shoulders. Until the world does not remain.





	

My shoes scuffle along the concrete in the cold of an early December. What it must be to know a world of warmth. Visions run through my head like an old picture show as they like to do this time of year, it is time to reminisce after all. Memories of better days elate me, memories of worse times destroy me. Destroy me. The words taste pathetic on such strong lips but alas, destruction is the life I have chosen. Each beat of my heart may be my last, each breath threatening to never fill my lungs completely, this is what war does to a man and I fear the war is long from over.


End file.
